Dance Crossed Lovers
by jazzmonkey
Summary: It was clear that they were perfect together. Why else would Hetty have them dance so closely? And why else would they be able to pull this off without any flaws, especially considering one of them had never attempted it?


**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA. **

**Well, I've become obsessed with little one-shots lately. That's pretty much the only reason I'm posting this. Read and Review!**

**Dance-Crossed Lovers**

Every story had a hero and the princess. And every princess and prince had at least one song or dance together. It was a rule. A fact of life. And that's why they found themselves in this situation.

"Come on Kensi…" Callen muttered. "We need you online."

Sam looked tense, but he pretended to be carefree, taking another drink by his partner. Deeks stood on the other side by the bathrooms, checking out some of the women there.

"Deeks, pay attention."

"I am Sam! It's all part of the cover," Deeks assured, but even from this distance the broader man could see the grin on the surfer's face. They were all wearing masks; it was a masquerade party. The younger man's blue eyes seemed to twinkle, alight with mischief. Sam shook his head and turned back around to face the bar.

"Callen?" a breathless voice interjected.

"Kensi!" Sam whispered. "What's up?"

She had been trying to gain access to the person they were seeking, but had failed when the guards had seen her. "They caught me. I don't know if they saw my clothes, but they definitely saw my face."

Deeks did some quick thinking, and rushed stealthy over to the orchestra. He spoke to the conductor, who gave him a smile and nodded her head.

"Deeks," Callen warned, "What are you up to?"

"Well, the profile said that our man had a serious addiction to dances and plays, right?" he asked.

"Right," Sam said. Then he chuckled, "You're not going to-Deeks…"

Deeks was already walking over to Kensi. She was easy to spot even with her mask on. The flaring red dress gave him the strength and hope that he wasn't laughed out of OPS afterward.

"Shall we dance?" he asked his partner.

She hesitantly gave him her hand, "Deeks, what are you planning?"

He whispered in her ear, "Just follow my lead," and with an afterthought, "And don't laugh at me."

"Wh-Why would I laugh at you?" she seemed surprised he had such little faith in her.

He led her to the middle of the dance floor. He took her hand and smoothly grabbed her waist.

"Deeks," she warned.

"I'm not pulling a move."

Suddenly behind them, the loud lively sound of a tango began. A dance of two lovers.

"Deeks," she hissed, "I don't know how to dance the tango! We never learned this dance from Hetty!"

"Well," he pushed her elbow up, "I do. Follow my lead."

He started with the simple two-step that every girl learned at a young age, even if it was just for fun or something seen on TV. "Turn your head," he whispered in her ear. "Just listen to my voice."

Their leader's voice was in both their ears, but neither could make out words. The floor cleared almost immediately. It was their moment, whether they would pull it off or be turned away in disgrace.

Kensi kept in step with him, determined not to let him get the best of her. She knew that he was going easy on her, but if they wanted to pull off this distraction, they had to really show off. "Deeks?" she whispered, "How are do you think we can do this? We can't just keep going back and forth."

His eyes locked on hers and he pulled her close, "Trust me."

And that was it. His instructions were her lifeline and she followed every single word. He kept her safe, holding her hand tight so she wouldn't fly off. They danced slow and fast, a tango that was watched by everyone in the hall.

The floor was their stage, and they were the music.

Sam was literally staring at the blond who was carrying off their little sister, "Since when did Deeks learn to tango?"

"It wasn't on his resume," Callen quipped, making light of the situation.

They saw when Deeks turned gracefully during the dance and caught their eyes: Go now.

They rushed down out the back entrance.

Deeks and Kensi moved together, her back pressed against his chest. Her red heels moved in the same rhythm as his dress shoes when hit the ground.

Callen and Sam put their guns up, quietly making their way up a secret passage. They were ready to put this case to rest.

The music sped up and Kensi found herself cold as she spun away and her dress trilled upward and came gently back down.

"You're under arrest."

"Are you ready for this Fern?" he asked.

"For what?"

"The finale."

Bullets shot through the air and the orchestra swelled. Callen and Sam called in, but Deeks and Kensi were too busy.

The two walked back in just in time to see Kensi seemingly float in the air before she came down softly into Deeks' arms. Truth be told, the female wasn't sure where she found the poise and grace to fly in perfect form, but she wasn't questioning it.

Deeks spun them both around, taking the gravity of her jump to help them go faster. They slowed, and Kensi knew she'd chosen the right partner this time around. She stuck her leg up over Deeks' outstretched arm, and they finished to cheers.

Deeks lowered to help her get her leg back to the floor easier, "Well, that was fun, right Fern?"

She looked away and halfheartedly said, "Don't call me that. When did you learn?" she asked suddenly.

He answered with a sheepish grin, "Uh, Sylvia Gray. Old girlfriend, made me learn."

They bowed at the audience. Kensi looked at their intertwined hands. Their fingers interlocked perfectly, a puzzle she'd never be able to solve and she smiled.

Maybe Deeks did have his moments.

**Jazz here! Well? how was it? Good? Bad? Strange?**


End file.
